Garnet's Angst
by AuricEspeon
Summary: Garnet's always been second best. She doesn't like it, especially when first is Diana. Then, when she's graduated from Sunshine Academy, so many things happen- but not everything is good.


**So here's my first Jewelpet story, and it's centered on Garnet. To be honest, she's not really my favorite character, but one YouTube video, called Garnet X Dian X Diana (or something like that), really got me thinking. Another idea really fuels this, an episode from Jewelpet Sunshine. That's why this is set in Jewelpet Sunshine time. Then came the idea for this! Well, here it is!**

**The part where she graduated is fake. I never watched the whole thing, so don't believe it!  
**

* * *

She's always second best to someone- Diana in fashion and money, Ruby in courage, Sapphy in smarts, anybody, really- and she never likes it. Especially against Diana. The others- well, they're her friends, so why does it matter? The only thing that she cares about is her beauty anyways. She wants to be another Nyangelina Jolie, not another Albert Einstein or Joan of Arc.

Diana- she's richer, more popular, and on every new trend there is. Not like her, who's trying to get the fashions on her before they've gone away. She's also with the one she likes- a happy romance, ever since they split up. She doesn't have to work for anything. Not happiness, romance, money, or anything at all.

And she's Garnet. Garnet, the plain girl who loves fashion- she works hard to receive money so she can purchase cloth to make clothing. She could wear other, regular, clothing, but she works so she can be fashionable, beautiful, and likeable. She works hard to be popular, and when she finally has, she's so happy. Or at least, she was happy before Diana came. Then, every time she gets attention, it's stolen away- by who else but Diana?

She likes Dian. Then when Dian finally notices her, talks to her, and then even eventually asks her out, she couldn't be more happy. Her crush notices her, and she has the happy romance- _before _Diana. The first thing she wanted, before Diana. One of her dreams is fulfilled. How much more happy could she be?

But Diana is Diana, and Diana gets everything she wants. And slowly, ever so s-l-o-w-l-y, Dian leaves her for Diana, and doesn't even realise how heartbroken he left her. How sad she was. The only reason she was still there was because of Ruby and Sapphy, and all her other friends. Then Sapphy moves away, and Ruby's the only reason she stays.

She always seems so amazing and wonderful, and she's also nice. It's the way she is, but inside, she's dying. Dying from heartbreak. Dying from the fact that she can't ever reach her dreams.

Was it always like this? No, it wasn't. She used to be the most wonderful girl, and every girl would wish to be her. But that was before Diana came and stole her happiness.

Even if Diana doesn't know- but she does, doesn't she?- that she's the one that's killing her, Ruby certainly does. She wants to help her- but she's so prideful. She wants to solve her own problems.

And she tries. She tries, so very hard. But it never does work for her, does it?

Because, right when she's about to fix everything, Dian proposes to Diana, and she accepts. They invite her to their wedding, and Diana plays nice. All her dreams have practically shattered, except for one.

But both of them know that she's doing it all to spite her. Especially Diana. Only Dian doesn't know, but he loves her- or so he thinks- so much that he's blinded by it. Dian and her are great friends, and it's sweet, Ruby says, how they act to each other.

She hates Diana so much, she's willing to hurt him. She's willing to lose every ounce of popularity she has just to stop them, but she doesn't, and now she's a celebrity. Another Nyangelina Jolie. She's watched her step, and nothing bad has happened to her, but every time she's seeing Diana and Dian on the newspapers, it hurts.

Especially when she hears they've had a baby. From the newspapers. She feels hurt that Dian couldn't have told her himself, and that she had to find out by newspaper. Then she can't take it anymore. She starts to take a knife out of her cupboard every morning, and clips each of her wrists twice each day.

But then Ruby gets married too, and she's reminded of the pain she felt when Dian got married.

And when Dian finally comes to visit her, she's gone. Gone because of him. She hurts so much that she finally did what she might have done ages ago, if it hadn't been for Ruby. But since Ruby doesn't have as much time for her, she does the thing that many find terrible.

Because of him, she's gone, and she won't be coming back.

* * *

**Well, how was the angst? I think I might do another chapter, depending on how I feel. If I do, though, please be aware that the chapters will be updated spottily!**


End file.
